The pillow game
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jak discovers winning isn’t everything…


Title: The pillow game  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult+  
Characters: Ban/Jak  
Genre, Canon/AU: Precanon romance  
Words: 669  
Summary: Jak discovers winning isn't everything…  
Warnings: none

888

Jakotsu sprawled naked on the futon. He smiled sweetly at his young lover, who had just entered the room. Bankotsu looked over at him and sighed. The fifteen year old could tell his paramour was up to something, and he had the feeling it would not be long before Jakotsu told him.

"Aniki-chan…?"

"What?" Bankotsu sat down next to him.

The cross-dresser reached out and played with the end of his lover's braid. "Wanna nookie?"

Bankotsu laughed as his paramour giggled along with him.

"I thought we could try something new… A game."

"Yeah?" The fifteen year old's interest was piqued. The cross-dressing former bathhouse whore knew several pillow games, each one more fun than the previous one.

Jakotsu nodded. "Yeah… I was thinking we could suck each other off-"

"That's not a game," Bankotsu scoffed. "We do that all the time."

"Not at the same time," he countered. "And the game would be to see who could make the other spill his seed first. But if you don't want to play…"

"I'll play."

"Yeah?"

"Yup! And if I win, you have to promise me you'll stop annoying Ren. I'm getting tired of hearing him whine about you."

"Fine… but if I win, you'll buy me that pretty kimono I saw. You know, the one with all the butterflies on it."

"Okay!" Bankotsu stood up and removed his yukata. Rolling it into a ball, he tossed it aside, before sitting back down again. "So how we gonna do this?"

"Easy… just lie on your side." He waited for his lover to comply, before lying down opposite to him. "A pity you're not a lil taller…" Jakotsu sighed. "Anyway," he purred as he fondled the younger boy's heavy sack. He giggled when Bankotsu's burgeoning erection grew harder under his touch. A few minutes later, the cross-dresser engulfed his young lover's member in his mouth, the fifteen year old mirroring his paramour's actions.

Jakotsu suckled his lover, slowly and leisurely. He would occasionally flick his tongue against the throbbing vein, making the younger boy pause, before resuming his ministrations. As frustrating as it was because the little waves of pleasure that pooled deep within his belly dissipated, Jakotsu continued doing it because he could tell Bankotsu was getting closer to his release.

It was all the fifteen year old could do to concentrate on sucking his paramour off. Unfortunately for him, the cross-dresser was very skilled with his tongue and he knew all the right places to lick. Each time Jakotsu hit one of those places, Bankotsu had to stop because he was deathly afraid of biting the older boy. Not that the cross-dresser ever got mad at him, but he had drilled it into the fifteen year old's head on numerous occasions how bad that hurt. After a few minutes of mind numbing pleasure, Bankotsu had decided he had had enough and he was about to give up and declare Jakotsu the winner, when he noticed his paramour tasted different. Figuring the older boy was closer to release than his actions would indicate, Bankotsu redoubled his efforts.

Jakotsu paused, however briefly; his young lover was better at this than he thought. He silently willed his body not to betray him as his tongue danced across the one spot that gave the fifteen year old the most pleasure. Licking and flicking his tongue at it like his life depended on it, Jakotsu gave it his all. It was not long before he could taste it, the sweet tangy flavor of victory.

Bankotsu pulled away with a soft moan. No longer able to hold back, his body tensed as he climaxed

"Winning sucks…" Jakotsu complained.

"Why?"_ That was best sucking off I've ever had…_

"You stopped right at the best part."

"Sorry…"_Damn, he's right…_

"That's okay." Jakotsu smiled sweetly. "Now I can properly enjoy you…"

Snorting in amusement, Bankotsu nestled between the cross-dresser's legs. He proceeded to give his paramour a victory celebration to remember, licking and, sucking until his jaw ached…


End file.
